


【拉哈x私设光♀】你笑起来真好看

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 时间节点为5.3主线任务“水晶的残光”完成之后，可能含此节点之前的所有主线内容剧透。《遥寄冰天之上》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896944）前一天晚上发生的故事。梦女向，不喜慎入。私设女性精灵黑骑光，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”。奥尔光（双箭头未表白）前提下的拉哈光。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	【拉哈x私设光♀】你笑起来真好看

“好香啊！”阿莉塞才跨进石之家大厅，立刻就欢呼起来。

几张圆桌上早已摆好了丰盛的食物：大碗的沙拉旁边堆满了各种猫魅风格烤串，杂烩汤和炖菜挤在用篮子盛装的各式面包旁边，主菜是喷香的牧羊人派。最里面的一张还空着的餐桌上用一只完整的烤渡渡鸟代替了牧羊人派，刷过蜜汁的鸟皮已经被烤得金黄发亮，热腾腾的香气溢满了整个大厅。隶属于“拂晓血盟”的其他冒险者早已在桌边或坐或站吃上了，见他们这些核心成员回来，纷纷起身，举起手中的饮料和食物向他们致意。

“过节了？”阿尔菲诺兴致勃勃地打量着大厅里丰盛的宴席和挂在墙上的各种装饰。吧台后面的墙上，装饰彩带中央簇拥的“欢迎回家”四个大字，算是直接回答了他的提问。

塔塔露一身厨师打扮，端着饮料小跑着迎出来。后一步走进大厅的桑克瑞德赶紧上前，帮她把饮料分发出去。

“那，那个，本来……大家回来的第一天我，我就想给你们安排一个欢迎宴会来着。可，可是……”金牌接待员越是着急想要把所有想说的话都说出来，就越是结巴起来。

“毕竟当时还有很多事情需要优先处理，像是检查你们的身体状况啦，还有重新封印水晶塔啦……”可露儿点点头，爬上椅子，径自切下烤渡渡鸟的翅膀就拿在手里吃了起来，咀嚼的间隙还不忘继续嘟囔，“托你们的福，我这几天就像是回到了魔法大学那会儿一样……”

芙·拉敏擦了擦手，走进大厅，逐一拥抱过这些“孩子们”，笑容满面地邀请他们就坐：“都是家里人，就不搞什么客套了。这几天大家都辛苦了，今晚一起放松一下吧。”

“那么，我们就恭敬不如从命了。”于里昂热端起果汁，举杯致意。雅·修特拉和桑克瑞德与欢迎宴会的两位幕后功臣并肩坐下，各自拿了吃的和喝的，尽情享用起来。

叶达和古·拉哈·提亚是最后落座的两个人。

从进门开始，“英雄阁下”就忙着逐一为“拂晓血盟的强力新人”介绍各位伙伴。尽管古·拉哈·提亚在今天下午讨伐魔物时的亮眼表现早已赢得了众人的认可，但直到在餐桌边坐下时，他才放松了一直紧绷的肩膀，急不可耐地抓起放在眼前的烤串送进嘴里。

“真是遗憾呢……”见古·拉哈·提亚把全部注意力都放在食物上，可露儿笑眯眯地开启了话题，“我本来还以为拉哈肯定会像某个英雄故事里描绘的那样，用从天而降的方式登场呢。”

“诶？！”猝不及防成了话题中心的某人急着抬头警惕对面满脸坏笑的前辈，完全忽略了真正的危险正埋伏在自己的身边。

“因为他已经那么登场过一次了——”叶达眯着眼睛，慢条斯理地接过了话题，“那还是当初调查水晶塔的时候……“

“啊啊！求求你不要说……”古·拉哈·提亚惨叫着想要捂住叶达的嘴，却被早有准备的暗黑骑士灵活地捉住了他扑过来的双手。叶达站起身，绘声绘色地向众人讲起了当初“某萨雷安贤人”在圣寇伊纳克财团营地的手脚架上发表着非常有气势的讲话，然后从高处一跃跳下，宣布”诺亚“成立的情景，甚至就连那段“能够推动人类历史的，就是这种坚强的意志”的发言都一字不差地复述了出来。

被当众中二处刑的古·拉哈·提亚整个人烧得像是着了火，只能扔下还捏在手里的面包，捂住脸，恨不得整个人都躲到桌子下面，或者干脆把石之家的地面抠出一个洞钻进去。

“呵呵呵，果然跟阿尔菲诺一样……”可露儿笑得差点被果汁呛到，摇摇头，“男人们啊……”

“可……可露儿学姐？求你饶了我吧。”阿尔菲诺见势不妙，立刻双手合拢求饶。

“不过，说到‘从高处跳下来，果然还是埃斯蒂尼安阁下比较厉害呢。”塔塔露朝阿尔菲诺挤挤眼，算是心照不宣地达成了某种默契。当然，按照招待员的惯例，之后一笔”封口费“是少不了了。

“是哦，他在黄金港闹的那一通动静，估计现在你们去了还能听到传闻呢。”由于当事人不在场，可露儿毫不客气地抖起了某位前苍天之龙骑士的黑历史。

“不……不会吧，埃斯蒂尼安阁下竟然会……”阿尔菲诺张口结舌地一会儿看看可露儿，一会儿看看塔塔露，脸上写满了”我的偶像不可能会如此丢脸“的幻灭神情。被两位拉拉菲尔女士再次一致点头确认后，确信自己并不是被耍弄的阿尔菲诺一头栽在桌子上。就算看不见表情，光靠背影也足以让在座的所有人都感受到他内心的失落了。

阿莉塞先“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，接着就变成了一连串的咯咯笑，甚至连捏在手里的渡渡鸟腿都掉在了桌上。桑克瑞德忙着喝水想要压住笑声，结果却是毫无意外地呛了水，只能趴在桌边连连咳嗽。最后，连一贯不苟言笑的于里昂热和雅·修特拉也加入了这片笑声的海洋，更不用说故意挑起话题的叶达了。

太好了。

古·拉哈·提亚慢慢放下掩住脸的双手，转过头，认真端详着暗黑骑士的笑脸：眯起的双眼，完全放松上扬的眉毛，鼓起的苹果肌，上挑的嘴角甚至还沾着没顾得上擦去的蛋黄酱，用手稍稍掩住的嘴巴从侧面依然可以看到露出了两排雪白的牙齿。

仔细回想起来，他似乎从来没见过她这样放松地大笑过。

在“诺亚”的时候，不管是和调查团的同伴交谈，还是向冒险者部队说明战斗计划，她也只露出过温和礼貌的微笑。在突破了古代人迷宫的那个晚上，她依然在忙着安置冒险者部队的伤员和安排阵亡者的抚恤金，压根没有参加其他人举办的小小庆功宴。在那之后，她应拂晓血盟的请求暂时离开了一段时间，等她带着紧锁的眉头回来，就遇到了多加和乌内……再然后，一直到他们在希尔科斯塔的大门前立下指向遥远未来的约定，她也只留给过他一个眼中闪动着泪花的淡淡微笑。

再后来呢？

他们的再一次相逢对她来说或许只是过了一年多，但对他来说已经是两百多年后的时光。两个世界的命运沉沉地压在他们的肩头也压在他们的心上，自然也毫不客气地夺走了他们的笑容。即使是在重新夺回黑夜的那场庆功宴后，他所看到的，也并非放松的笑容，而是害怕失去他的痛哭。

太多了，她流过的眼泪实在是太多了……

隐藏在他内心角落里，经历了百年沧桑的灵魂轻轻叹息着，仿佛正屈起手指，一次一次地盘点着他们经历的生离死别以及随之而来的泪水，还有在跨过生死与时空之后，久别重逢带来的喜极而泣。

不管怎么说，不管过去流了多少眼泪，至少现在的他们可以如最初期望的那样欢聚一堂，这就已经足够好了。

餐桌上现在讨论的话题已经不再是古·拉哈·提亚关心的内容了，他情不自禁地感叹出声：“真好啊——叶达，你笑起来真好看。”

“嗯？”突然听到自己的名字，叶达急急忙忙地转过头。虽然有些困惑，但她眼中的笑意依旧不减分毫。

“我是说，”古·拉哈·提亚再次确认地点了点头，以同样灿烂的笑容又重复了一遍，“果然你还是——笑起来最好看了。”

盯着他的蓝色瞳孔一瞬间放大了两圈，笑容也随即立刻凝固消失。叶达飞快地眨了眨眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，屏住了呼吸。

时间仿佛突然静止了。

她猛地推开椅子，朝桌边的其他人点了点头：“我……突然想起来——有点事情，稍微——呃——稍，稍微，离开一下，你们先吃吧……”

“喂，等一下……”阿莉塞一头雾水，完全没明白英雄明明几秒钟前还在跟她一起兴致勃勃吐槽桑克瑞德打算给琳买的新装，为什么突然就变了腔调，又压根没管其他人就自顾自跑了出去。

“怎么了？有什么新的紧急联络吗？”阿尔菲诺倒是第一时间想到了最有可能的情况。

“不愧是大英雄，就没个休息的时间呢。”雅·修特拉轻笑了一声，摇摇头。她自然也没有注意到坐在对面两人之间刚刚的谈话内容，不过，就算她听见了，恐怕也同样会和古·拉哈·提亚一样摸不着头脑。

桑克瑞德摇摇头：“我看不像是有紧急联络的样子——等会儿她回来了问问看吧，要真是有新情况，我倒是正好去活动活动筋骨。”

于里昂热屈起手指，轻轻敲着太阳穴，闭目沉思了几秒钟，然后把目光直接锁定在瘪着耳朵的猫魅青年脸上：“你刚刚，跟她说了什么？”

“我……我说了……”古·拉哈·提亚踌躇着，不知道应不应该把刚才的对话原样复述出来。真要追究起来，他只说了一句话——仅仅只是一句发自真心的称赞，为什么……？

他不知道原因，但他知道她离席前最后留给他的那个表情：每一次想要极力忍住眼泪的时候，她总会拼命地眨眼睛和憋气，好让声音尽量不和平时产生太大的差别。那样的神情只要见过一次，他就不会忘记。

“我——我去找她！“古·拉哈·提亚”嚯“地一下站起身，向其他人鞠了一躬，也追了出去。

“什么嘛……”阿莉塞不满地嘟囔着，“如果是因为他乱说话的话，我非得用剑戳烂他的屁股不可！”

雅·修特拉轻笑一声，用眼神制止住了精灵少女的行动：“先等等吧，现在可不是适合再追出去的时候。”

“啊！对了，英——英雄昨天拜托我帮她买……”塔塔露话还没说完，就被于里昂热噤声的动作压了回去。

占星学者低头看了一眼藏在手心里的奥秘卡上高举长枪的哈罗妮女神，又苦笑着摇摇头，把已经涌到嘴边的诗句和奥秘卡一起藏了回去：”我们就在这里等他们回来吧。“说完，他不紧不慢地替自己盛了一碗炖菜，竟真的好像没事一样地吃了起来。

跑出“第七天堂”，古·拉哈·提亚才意识到丧灵钟这座城镇的复杂程度远远超过了他的预想。往来的人群中，想要辨认出那身本来就容易跟夜色融为一体的黑色铠甲更是难上加难。四下张望之后，某种潜藏的本能从过去久远的记忆中爬了出来，催促他立刻行动起来。

猫魅本来就习惯了在高处行动，特别是现在身体恢复了曾经的轻快，他能轻而易举地攀上紧挨着城墙的大树。虽然从树顶跳向城墙支撑柱稍微有些不稳，不过既然没有引来担任守卫的冒险者注意，他便迅速翻进墙头的巡逻平台上，然后若无其事地踏着墙缝再爬上另一块平台。和下面喧闹的人群稍稍拉开距离之后，风声就变得清晰起来，夹杂在风声里的细微抽泣也随即传入了他的耳中。

古·拉哈·提亚后退几步，稍加助跑便再次轻松跃上墙头。他循声望去，在水渠围墙和几只板条箱之间的夹缝间发现了几缕刚好被初升月光照亮的金发。

他蹑手蹑脚地沿着天台边缘走到那个漆黑的身影旁边。叶达双臂交叉，紧紧抱在胸前，在听到脚步声的一瞬间就立刻抬起了头。等看清来人是他之后，她稍稍放松了胳膊，掏出手帕擦了擦脸。

“叶达——对，对不起……”古·拉哈·提亚小声嗫嚅着，手指扭绞着衣襟的下摆。

叶达紧紧咬着手帕，拼命摇头。

“我……是不是……说了什么不该说的话？”

回答他的依旧是拼命摇头。月光下，大颗大颗的眼泪从她的眼角滚滚落下，每一颗泪珠里都倒映着一个小小的月亮。

古·拉哈·提亚踌躇着搓了搓手，然后深深地吸了一口气，一咬牙，张开了双臂：“那——来吧！”

精灵偏了偏脑袋，困惑的神情甚至截住了还没落下的眼泪。

“那，那个，上次我很难受的时候，叶达不是说我可以向你撒娇吗？”古·拉哈·提亚红了脸，低下头，越嘟囔声音越小，“所……所以，现在叶达很难过的话，也……也可以跟我撒娇哦。”

回应他的是扑进怀里沉重的分量和完全不加任何压抑的嚎啕大哭。

如果说在“诺亚”时的古·拉哈·提亚尚且不能明白一个身负艰巨使命的人为何总是保持着礼节性的浅淡微笑，那么经历了百年风霜，从几乎一无所有中建立起一座末日下理想国的“水晶公”就已经完全知晓了，那样的笑容背后可以隐藏多少只能独自吞下却无从与他人言说的辛酸与痛苦。

在过去漫长的岁月里，当他依旧以“水晶公”的称呼作为盔甲遮掩和保护自己的时候，只有她在第一次见面时就一眼看出了藏在看似威严的称号下的自己。也只有她，会在他还想再逞强硬撑住身体和内心的双重痛苦时，直白地告诉他“我愿意和你一起承受这个命运，不会再让你独自面对这一切了”，并且用行动带着他至少暂时脱离了那硬生生撕裂血肉和神经的痛楚。

她自己承担了多少东西？又替别人承担了多少？

即使她会笑着告诉他，暗黑骑士本来就是利用一切让人感到痛苦和不适的情绪和感受去进行战斗的，但一次又一次战斗留下的痛苦并不会仅仅留在身体上，也总会在内心深处留下无法磨灭的伤痕。即使埋藏得很深，即使已经不会再提起，但那伤痕依然会在……

那是经历了一百年持续不断的战斗、守护、牺牲和生离死别之后，他铭刻于记忆和灵魂深处的经验和教训。是那段封存的记忆在水晶塔里与过去天真烂漫的单纯心愿融合之后，留给他的全新嘱托。

尽管精灵的身材比他高大许多，现在却整个儿地倚在他的肩膀上，任由眼泪接二连三地落进他后颈的领口里，浸湿下面的青麻衬衫。古·拉哈·提亚像哄小孩一样轻轻拍着叶达的后背，享受着这份专属于他的全然信任和依靠。

他不知道过了多久，只知道落下的眼泪渐渐变少，痛哭也慢慢转为低声的抽泣。

叶达松开手，重新靠着板条箱慢慢坐下，又扯了扯古·拉哈·提亚的衣襟，示意他挨着自己坐下。她掏出手帕，擦去脸上的泪痕，做了个深呼吸，仰起头注视着已经爬上了丧灵钟最高处的月亮，吐出一声长长的叹息：”拉哈，你记不记得，我跟你说过，我曾经爱过一个人？“

古·拉哈·提亚连连点头，断裂的线索突然全部串联了起来。

就在他准备开口的前一秒，她幽幽地说出了他已经猜到的答案：“……你之前说的，是他留给我的最后一句话。”

“对……对不起！我……我不知道……”

她抬起手，轻轻抚摸着他已经紧紧贴着头皮的耳朵和头发，微笑着摇摇头：“不，你不必道歉，拉哈。我不要你道歉，我不要你为任何事情道歉……我——谢谢你……”

虽然嘴角明明已经开始上挑，然而眼泪却再一次从她的眼角成串滚落。他忍不住伸出手，替她擦了擦，却发现落下的泪水越擦越多。

“谢谢你……拉哈，谢谢你可以回到我身边——谢谢你没有留下我一个人……谢谢……”

她哽咽着，什么话都说不出来了。只有浸透泪水的笑容在告诉他，她所说的每一个字都是千真万确，没有任何隐藏。

古·拉哈·提亚从板条箱上俯下身，捧住精灵的脸，吻住了她颤抖不已的嘴唇。

落下的泪水也渗进了他的嘴里，初尝有些苦涩，再细品时，却有着无穷的回甘。

“完全……输了……呢……”阿莉塞站在咖啡馆的天台上，紧咬着嘴角，一拳砸在了围墙上。

“不也挺好的么。”雅·修特拉轻轻拍了拍不甘心的少女，目光依然停留在远处那两个几乎同样浓厚的灵魂身上，“虽然英雄确实很坚强，不过如果能有个人在她身边的话……”

魔女突然掩住了嘴巴，没忍住的笑声还是从指缝间漏了出来。

那是多久以前的事？应该是在阿拉米格解放之前，她还在石之家里疗伤的时候，妹妹雅·蜜特拉来探望她的时候，好像也说过完全一样的话。

那时候，“陪伴”这种事情，完全没有进入过她的考虑范围。或者说，自从她加入“救世诗盟”以来，就压根没有把这种毫无经验的事情纳入过自己对未来的规划之中。直到如今，当她在遥远时空另一头的世界里亲身体验过之后，才开始意识到那确实是一件值得考虑的事情。

那么，也该把她的经历和新的想法告诉蜜特拉了。就算现在一时半会儿还没办法抽出时间亲自去格里达尼亚，至少写封信也还是可以的。

雅·修特拉笑着耸耸肩，拉着阿莉塞离开了天台，把月色留给了不远处的恋人。

【FIN】


End file.
